


Snowfall

by DavidB1000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkwardness, Caitlin Snow is Killer Frost, F/F, Gen, Humor, Iris is understanding, Killer Frost Has Super-Human Strength, Nora means well, Starts off serious, That is Canon to Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: When Cicada shows up again, showing off his super-strength, Killer Frost counters it with her own. Which is a surprise for the rest of team Flash. Then things get a bit more complicated as Nora reveals she is in love with Caitlin.





	Snowfall

“Okay, that's a new one!” Cisco yelled as he saw Cicada pick up a car. They had located Cicada again and everyone agreed that Killer Frost would fight Cicada this time with the rest of the team as backup if needed.  
Not that they could do much thanks to Cicada's magical dagger of plot convenience as Ralph Digby jokingly called it. 

Killer Frost rolled her eyes at Cicada's actions. “Okay, if we're going to go straight to comic-book cliches....” 

“I don't care. My dagger may not work on you, but this will.” Cicada rasped.

“Man, we know your name and everything, you might as well stop hiding behind the mask.” Killer Frost smirked.

“I like the Darth Vader vibe. So sue me.” Cicada spoke and threw the car at Killer Frost.  
Killer Frost grabbed it out of the air without any effort and placed it down. “Allow me to show you what I can do.” 

Cisco blinked. “Okay, Killer Frost, maybe you should have told us about that.” 

Killer Frost grinned and then turned to Cicada. “You're not the type of person to sit down and listen to reason. For that, I honestly am sorry.”

She turned to mist suddenly, which Cicada did not expect, and floated towards Cicada and seeped into his clothing and onto his skin.   
Cicada howled in pain at the extreme cold, and a voice only he could hear spoke. “You're going to regret hurting my friends.” 

Cicada waved his hands around, trying to get rid of Killer Frost, but realized it was pointless quickly.  
“I'm currently enveloping your body as a mist. I solidify right now, and your entire body is going to explode like a balloon made of blood.” Killer Frost's voice spoke.

Cicada winced. “What do you want?”  
Killer Frost's voice spoke. “Simple. I'm going to prevent you from being a problem without killing you.”

Her mist form left his body and settled on his right and left hands. Cicada's eyes widened.

“Killer Frost! Don't do this!” Nora yelled.  
Cisco winced and looked down at his own hands. “Come on, Caitlin.”

Killer Frost's voice chuckled and she spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. “You all worry so much.”   
Cicada's left hand raised up against Cicada's own control and punched him in the face.

He hurled backwards and landed in a heap, out-cold. Killer Frost floated away from him and reformed. “See. I wasn't going to explode his hands. Geez. I have standards you know.” Killer Frost smirked. “Besides, the only reason I would have ever done that to Cisco in that future is if I truly went insane.” 

Cisco shivered. “Thanks?”   
Nora relaxed somewhat. “Geez, don't freak me out like that. I love Caitlin, I couldn't see her going down that path.”

“Uh, you love Caitlin?” Barry spoke as he walked over from where he, Cisco, and Nora had been watching Killer Frost's fight with Cicada.

Nora blinked and then blushed. “Oh, Shrap.”   
Killer Frost reverted back to Caitlin and smiled. “Oh, Nora.”   
“Hehe. Whoops.” Nora blushed some more.

“We can talk about that later. First, we need to talk about Caitlin's lack of explaining her ability to lift cars off the ground!” Cisco spoke.

“I didn't really know how to explain it.” Caitlin frowned. “I mean, it was pretty surreal. Look, it's just a thing I can do. I can lift probably 10 tons.”

“Okay then, Elephant juggler.” Cisco grinned. “Still, kind of wacky.”

“Oh, very weird.” Nora grinned. “But that's her.”

Iris's voice spoke over the comms. “We so are going to have a long talk, Nora.”

“Crapsticks.” Nora groaned.

&^&

“In love with Caitlin, huh?” Iris grinned.  
Nora blushed. “You're not upset?”

“No. I'm just honestly a bit surprised.” Iris spoke.  
Nora relaxed. “I know it's very weird, I mean, to your point of view, you all didn't know Caitlin was like me. Pansexual.”

“Honestly, I thought you were gay.” Iris spoke. “I didn't even think...”

“It's okay.” Nora smiled. “Things are less complicated in the future.”   
“I'm just glad you're free to be yourself.” Iris spoke and then immediately regretted her words.   
“Well, I am still a little annoyed with your future self, but that's now a completely different time-line. That is, some things have changed for certain when I went back recently to do something real quick.” Nora rambled.

“What's wrong?” Iris asked.

“Nothing.” Nora shrugged. “I just, I'm glad I got to know you now in this time. It's a big relief to meet a version of my mom who is not as distant as she is in the future.” 

“I just want you to know I will be here always for you, Nora.” Iris spoke and hugged her daughter.

“Thank you, Mom.” Nora smiled. “You're a good person. I shouldn't have treated you like your future self.” 

“It's okay. We're all past that now.” Iris spoke.

Nora nodded. “That's true. And things will go well.” Inwardly, she knew there were some bad days ahead. Being from the future was a burden at times.

Iris smiled. “I think you should try to go get the girl.”   
Nora grinned. “Thank you, Mom.”

She rushed off in a blur.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Killer Frost can lift 10 tons easily.


End file.
